Takes Time To Grow
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: Mitchie's not the person to make friends instantly. Nate likes the look of her. Caitlyn wants to make friends with her. Shane wants to toy with her. Will she gain more than just music at Camp Rock? She's not sure about Nate but will that change to love?
1. Intro: Same Old, Same Old

**_Takes Time to Grow_**

_**Intro**: Same Old, Same Old._

Okay so, hi. The name's Torres, Mitchie Torres. Yes, a total copy off James Bond but whatever.

I've basically just started my first time being at Camp Rock. It's basically a place where people are set in the motion of having tons of fun and playing their music. Sure, it felt like the sort of place when you got here. But it kinda sucked when you were usually alone at lunchtimes and class.

I mean, I know I've only started. But I thought I would make at least one friend by now.

Actually, why do I think that? I'm like a social outcast. Like totally, no kidding.

Ha, but that was my choice really. When I got here, I thought that this place was where I belonged.

But not anymore, after being a week here, I've realised everyone is like the same people at high school.

You had the slutty girls, you had the sporty guys. Sure, you had some decent people maybe... but none were like me at all. I was the type of person who usually kept themselves to them self.

Ever since I was young, I felt that friendship takes time. You shouldn't rush to things. You should be careful with who you trust and get to know them first. You can't just say someone's your best friend only after a few months! I mean seriously, slow the hell down.

I'm seventeen if you're wondering. I've only had 1 boyfriend in my whole life. It ended badly. After what happened, it did make it slightly more difficult to trust people again. But I do have a few close friends back at school, but I won't be seeing a huge amount of them this summer though. Of course that was because of Camp Rock. But eh, maybe I'll make some acquaintances if I'm lucky.

Anyway, I wasn't here to make friends. I was actually here to play my music, because I love that. I sing, play piano and guitar. I sound like everyone else really, with the whole music thing... but when I play, people know I'm different.

I play instruments the way I wanna. I didn't go with the whole idol crap and copy someone else's style, I did my own thang. So yeah, deal with it.

I'm a rather weird person too; if you don't already know.

I talk to myself way too much and believe the kind of things no one would believe. Like ghosts and stuff. But I reckon everyone has their secrets. Only my 3 very close friends know this about me. I'm not the kind of person to share. I frigging hate my trust issues.

But yeah, that's beside the point.

I was thinking maybe I could leave soon. The first day and second were pretty awesome, we were all jamming and that. But I didn't sing. So no one knows about my singing yet. At the moment, I'd rather keep that way if I'm honest. What if I turn out bad? It's not gonna end well.

Only my mum and dad know I can sing. They say I'm brilliant, but they're parents. Sometimes it feels like they just say that to keep me happy.

Maybe they do tell the truth, but I'll need to find that out. But not right now, I would rather people find out in the next few days, maybe never? Ha-ha, Nah... I'm just kidding. If I didn't want anyone to ever know, how would I do final jam? That's the only reason I'm probably staying. I've been working on a song.

It's called 'This Is Me'. It's basically about me, showing who I am and being proud I guess. I hope that Camp Rock is where I AM supposed to be. Who knows, it's too early to tell. I'm here for another 5 weeks!

But eh, I'm glad I have myself in this. I only trust myself. I think.

I'm not instantly gonna make friends, and I don't intend to. If a spark comes out with acquaintances, I'll consider the pathway towards friendship. But I very much doubt this.

All I can say is good luck to me. Seriously, I need some luck. I'm pretty sure luck hates me. Maybe it's karma. But I don't do many things bad. Then again, I'm not brilliant with my dad sometimes. He can be so temperamental. He's not the best with relationships though, since he left my mum a while back now.

I have a half sister now. My step-mum's okay. She could be better. But I guess I can be civil with her at Christmas, but it doesn't mean I like her. Like I said, I have trust issues. Yay me right? Wrong.

But I do want my dad to be happy; and I do love him. I'm sure he loves me too, but he's just not the best at showing it. My mum's much better at being open.

I could be better; I think I'm getting there. But I don't trust boys. I find it INCREDIBLY hard to trust them; especially after what happened with my ex last year. He turned out to be a player and treated me like a crap in the end. It took me a while to come through, but luckily I can talk to boys again without wanting to punch them in the face.

I'd rather not tell you much about what happened with my ex-boyfriend; but luckily he moved to another state. I'm so glad I don't have to see his retched face anymore. I'm sure it looked much better when I did hit him in the face. That was the last time I ever saw him. He was bleeding like hell. That sure still makes me chuckle still seeing his nose covered in claret. Good times.

Yes, I told you... I'm a freak. But eh, if you can't deal with it, then I won't talk to you. If you can, then we could possibly be great friends. Apparently I'm funny too. I never thought so, but whatever, it is people's opinion.

I'm happy with who I am anyway, I like being tough and weird. It makes me feel different. I'll tell ya, I already feel like punching that blondie's face. What's her name? Erm... Tess I think. Yeah, I've seen her around and I can already tell she's a right bitch. I hope I don't go down the same pathways with her, I might knock her out.

But that Caitlyn girl seems pretty cool. She plays the keyboard; and has some impressive dance moves. I did think about talking to her, but she has her own friends. So I might just wait till she talks to me. But whatever, it don't matter.

Just because she seems cool, don't mean we'll be friends. She's in a couple of my classes though, so it is possible I'll bump into her. But I have a while; it's only just the beginning.

I reckon I could do some mischief...

* * *

**Okay, so this is a new story I'm starting. Don't worry the chapters should be longer. I'm gonna range them between 2,000 to 4,000 words. Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. This is likely to end as Nitchie, because I love that pairing. Or it just might end in a typical Camp Rock way, maybe. But I'll class the two main characters as Mitchie and Nate anyway. You'll be seeing him next chapter **** Oh, and everyone else.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chap1: Fast Friendship

**A/N: 5 reviews already? Thank you to: MisguidedDreamer, I'mAMusicGirl, this-x-is-x-me and FanmadeGlacier :) I did have one negative response from 'Lily' though. (My reply: You may think this is dumb, but it's my choice who I want to end up with whom. You don't have to read this.) Anyway, so this chapter is more of the proper format, which is how the story will be laid out. I hope that things might start to make more sense. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Fast Friendship

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I sighed, as I stared down at my food. I figured that this day wasn't going to be very eventful, since I wasn't doing much today. Sunday was sort of a break from the whole week that we just had, with sorting out when are classes would be, and having tons of straight fun.

I was slightly tired. But I hadn't been doing much music playing or partying as much as everyone else. I'm not a party animal you see, so it wouldn't make sense to see me rocking out 24/7.

I did go to one of the parties the other night; but it wasn't that fun if I'm honest. Good music playing though. I saw that girl Caitlyn there. She gave me a polite smile, while I just gave her my weak smile. I wasn't in the mood at the time to be where I was standing. So I left early after about an hour and just kept working on my song.

I bet you any money this place is like college. Cause I heard, all college students at the beginning usually just party. I don't get why to be honest. But the only difference, I knew that there would never be any inappropriate drinks at this place. I'll glad, what's the point in alcohol?

I'm quite religious too; I usually read my bible and go to church sometimes when I can. I do have a purity ring though, I sworn that I would never get myself into anything bad like... well, you know what. I don't know why people get into that mess, it's just silly.

Especially celebrities, the situations they get into! Pregnancy, rehab, jail... basically all that crap. Most celebrities I heard pull all these sorts of stunts just so they're the centre of attention in magazines and publicity. In my opinion, it's just pathetic.

But I'm not that interested in going into the world of fame. I'd probably turn down someone offering me to be signed for a record company. I don't think anyone would anyway; I'm not good enough for fame. And no, it's not because of my singing or dancing, but because I'm not wacky or out there.

I'm just simply plain Mitchie Torres. But that's fine with me. My appearance is plain, but my personality is not.

I ate my lunch slowly, making sure that keeping my head would not attract attention. I did not particularly want to be spoken to right now; I felt it would be invading my thoughts. I don't dislike people, but I don't know, I'm just in a quiet mood. To be honest, I didn't feel that hungry. I sighed and stood up, placing the leftover food back into my lunchbox.

I decided to take a walk down to the lake. I was told it's a beautiful area and a perfect place to listen to your thoughts. Well, you may as well place the words 'Mitchie was here' in the water. But that wasn't really possible. I chuckled to myself at my odd sense of humour. Sometimes it felt good that I'm the only person who knows me best.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Where did Mitchie go? I thought to myself as I sat on the plastic chair in the dining room. I swear I just saw her. She's never around if I'm honest. I was hoping to talk to her; she seems like an interesting person. But she doesn't look like a friendly one though. Is she meant to look intimidating?

But why would she want people to leave her alone? I wanted to find her, but I seem to be the only who notices where she goes.

That's what I thought until, "Hey has any of you seen that new Mitchie girl?" It was Peggy to ask the question. Yes Barbara Dupree. It's weird how things turn out eh? We used to be like enemies, except I didn't hate her... I knew she was under control of Tess.

But she finally broke free a year back and Tess hates her now. Ella's still with her though, and Shane too.

Anyway, so when I turned to face the rest of the gang, they looked dumbfounded at the question. Nate frowned a little, but he eventually replied, "Erm... not sure. Is she the girl with the like, marooned brunette hair and sparkly brown eyes?" Everyone then, including me, turned to face him with a look as if to say, "What the hell?"

Nate then noticed our expression, "What? I notice things." I had to snort at this. Nate barely ever noticed things, but when it came to a girl, it obviously meant that he already liked this girl if he was to notice her and describe her appearance in such a way. So I just simply said with a chuckled, "I doubt that very much."

Nate glared at me, knowing that I caught him practically red-handed. It makes me laugh how he's so rubbish trying to hide embarrassment, he just cannot do it.

Anyway, back to Mitchie. I'm gonna actually go over to find her now. I just want to see what she's like; from overhearing conversations about her, it just seemed unfair to let her just be alone. Already some of the popular people think she's a loner. I don't think so though, she just seems content... maybe calm and collected too.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go find the new girl Mitchie." Everyone frowned at me and Peggy asked, "Why?" I shrugged, "I wanna see what she might be like." Peggy nodded, "Fair enough. We'll see you later then." I smiled and walked away.

I walked out with slight confidence, for some reason. I felt happy at the moment. I guess things were just pretty smooth right now here at camp, which was pretty damn awesome... since last year wasn't great in the sense of Tess bitching about everyone. Unfortunately, she's here again this year.

But apparently she's leaving early for some music company or whatever. I was just over the moon that she'll only be here for like another week.

I felt the breeze suddenly catch me; it wasn't cold though. At this time of year, we were lucky for it to have some cool air. Ugh! I keep getting distracted. I looked out to see if Mitchie may have been in one of the class cabins. I went over to check at 'Dance Cabin One' and 'Dance Cabin Two', but no one was there... nor in 'Instrument Cabin 101' or 102.

Hmm, maybe she was at the library or the lake? I gently jogged down to the little bridge, and what'd you know it, she was sitting on a bench, facing towards the clear water. Man, this is gonna be awkward. I sighed quietly and took a few steps, but I gathered she felt my presence when she turned her head to see. She looked dumbfounded at me, maybe confused.

I gave her a weak smile and waved. "Hey there," I said in the most kind way I could have. She was still slightly frowned but gave me a small smile and mumbled, "Hello." I then figured that it would be okay to sit next to her on the bench, so I did. Mitchie then faced back to the water again. I gently narrowed my eyes to see if she was look at me again.

I figured it was going to have to be me to break the silence that was hanging in this awkward atmosphere that had managed to appear. Damn you Physics. "So... I heard you're new here. How are you finding Camp Rock so far?" She sort of looked down, her legs facing me. She gently shrugged and replied, "Erm, okay I guess. I mean, it's pretty good... but I don't think the people seem great."

I chuckled, "You know, it's funny, that's exactly how I felt when I first came here." She then looked up at me with slight amazement, "Oh really? Huh. How many times have you come here?"

I do know for sure it's three years. It must be right? Wow, time flies. "Three. You get used to this place. I felt like this was just the same as high school, but then realise that you don't have any idiots here. Okay sure, you have the occasional bitch, but we all have one in common: music." I gave her a genuine smile.

After that, she gave me a nice smile. She looked comfortable now. Hmm, maybe I was making progress. Ha, in my mind that totally sounded like she was part of a master plan. But nah, she's not. She's seemed pretty cool actually. "So, it's Mitchie right?"

She nodded, "Yeah... Mitchie Torres." She offered me her hand. I nodded and shook it. She smiled and asked, "What's yours?"

"The name's Caitlyn Geller, but you can call me Cait, or by my surname." Mitchie surprisingly chuckled at this, "Grool. You can call Mitch. That's my nickname." Did I hear her wrong, or did she say 'grool'? Ha, that's interesting. I heard people say 'grawsome' too. "Did you just say 'grool'?" I smirked. She smirked back, "Yep. It's my invented word. Basically it's great and cool together. There's also 'grawsome', but someone else invented that."

"Nice one. Yeah, I've heard of 'grawsome'." We then looked at each other with this just smirk still planted, and suddenly I felt myself just suddenly burst out with laughter. So did her, her laugh floating in the air vibrantly. It sounded so natural. At least I know now she's not a faker. She's just like us, a mad person of our group.

I wonder how her voice sounds; I feel like she can sing already. But how could that make sense. But for some reason it did. I guess her coming here also made sense.

"So, Mitch, what instruments do you play?" I had to ask, it was just calling to me! "Oh you know the same old guitar and piano, like everyone else really. I was thinking about getting lessons to learn the saxophone, but not sure yet. What about you?" I shrugged, that was just common question for me. I played the guitar, but not so much the piano. I was more of a dancer. I do play the flute too though.

"Well, guitar of course... and the flute. Nothing special, I do more dancing than the actual music." She nodded, looking interested. "Oh, cool. Yeah, I'm okay at dancing. Singing's my best." I mentally chuckled, I knew it! I bet she's good. I smiled at her, "You gonna go for Final Jam?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not? If I do, I'll probably perform 'La La Land'." Huh, an interesting name for a song. "Is that one of yours?" I nodded, "Yeah, along with two of my other songs." Wow, 3 songs already? That's pretty impressive for a supposed beginner. She doesn't sound like one though.

Hmm, seems like these next 5 weeks was gonna be much interesting than the last. Turns out this friendship that could be possibly growing between me and Mitch is already heading at the speed of light. For once, I've done good.

* * *

**Hope that this chapter is satisfactory. I hope I haven't left you waiting too long.**

**Loony-Loonz**


	3. Chap2: Lucky Life

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe it took me so long to realise that Peggy's name is not 'Barbra' (I spelt that wrong) but Margaret! Haha I'm so stupid... Anyways, moving on to the story (:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lucky Life

**(Nate's POV)**

Caitlyn has been gone a while. I looked at my watch. It's been like an hour? Wow, they must be really getting along well. I wonder what Mitchie's like... ugh. I don't even know this girl and I are already stupidly having some random crush. She's pretty though, no one can disagree on that.

But it doesn't matter, because everyone knows I'm shy. So if she tried to talk to me, I don't think it would be easy for me to say much back.

I've always been like that; I mostly stay away from people. The only two people in the world that I completely trust are Caitlyn and Jason. But he hasn't been around much, since he's ill. So I've been hanging around with Caitlyn for most of this week. Sure, I have Sander and like... Peggy, but it's not the same.

I never talk to Shane though much anymore; he's changed. He's not much of a friend anymore. I've never liked Tess and never will. She's a bitch and I don't think that will change. So, right at the moment, Shane's only got Tess... and her sidekick Ella, or one of her 'posse' I don't know.

She was a real jerk to Caitlyn, I know that. But I'm pretty sure as soon as I laid my eyes of Tess, I dare didn't look again... because it was enough pain looking once. I'm actually afraid she might like me. I know that sounds stupid because she's with Shane, but I always intimidate her. I don't even try. But she feels intimidated for some reason.

So anyway, you're probably wondering why I didn't say my parents are whom I trust rather than Caitlyn and Jason, well... I trust my mum sure, about the same amount actually. But I don't have a dad, he died. It was nearly 5 years ago now. I'm still grieving to be honest.

It was simply one of the hardest things I ever had to get over. I'm probably still not over it now. It practically tore me to pieces when I first found out. Only Caitlyn and Jason know the full story. Oh, and of course my mum. The day my mum told me still haunts me sometimes to this day. All I was told was he died. I later found out that it was from a car accident.

Well, that's what my mum told me until I did find out the proper reason from my uncle. I wished that I didn't find out, the car accident would have been better. Because it wasn't that, my father was killed. He was murdered by some drunken idiots and I never found who they were.

For months on end, I kept saying to me, "Why didn't you stop it Nate? You could have done something?" But my mum always told me it wasn't my fault. I didn't believe her until I found out he was murdered. I did honestly cut myself for a little while, but I stopped because it kept scaring my mother. I felt like I wanted to die. My mum couldn't cope at the time too.

But thankfully, Camp Rock brought me back to life. So here I am having fun with my friends for the third time here. My mum used to be the only person who only just managed to keep me alive. But then when I met Caitlyn and Jason, I felt whole again. Peggy was little help too. Yeah I know, I'm being a bit drastic perhaps, but all of it is true.

Right, moving on from trauma... I'm going to go find where Caitlyn is.

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

Isn't it weird that I am STILL talking to Caitlyn? I didn't think that we'd ever talk. I just didn't feel like I would get along with her. In fact, she's the only other person (apart from my two very good friends) that has taken a shine to me and wormed me in. I feel like somehow Caitlyn's a trick. But she seems way too nice to be a bitch. Any who, so I know a few things about her now.

She loves horse-riding, dances and plays the flute. She lives near me as well! We both live like 10 minutes away from each other in Toronto, Ontario. **(Apparently they filmed Camp Rock in Toronto.) **I still don't know if I would say were friends yet, I only just met her. But I guess I can talk to her every now and then. I would say were acquaintances at the moment.

Yes I know, I sound really ignorant. But eh, I don't mean to be. It's like I said, I have trust issues. REALLY bad trust issues.

But I guess maybe Caitlyn could be an exception; since she's so easygoing and carefree. Easygoing people are the most interesting. I don't like those sorts of people who are snobby and uptight every time you tell them they're wrong. Anyway, I really want to go and practice my songs now. I think I'll say my goodbyes to Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn, is it alright if I take off back to my cabin? I was hoping to do some more practice on this song I'm working on."

She looked slightly hurt in the eyes. Oh crap, I hope I haven't upset her.

"Erm... sure, I'll leave you to it. Catch you later." She began to walk away and I realised I had really blown it.

Ah crap, you've done it again Mitch; you've pushed another person away already.

Ugh, no I cannot let her just leave like that. I don't want someone to hate me. I didn't want to cause any problems. See, this is why I don't mingle.

I'm such a mess, I really am. I sighed heavily and shouted out to Caitlyn, "No wait Cait..." She turned round to me, a little confusion in her face expression, "Yeah?" I took a second to answer and then finally spoke, "You can come with me back to my cabin... if you want to that is." Caitlyn beamed at me, "Oh really Mitchie, that's great! Does that mean I can hear your song? I REALLY want to hear your voice!"

I mentally rolled my eyes a little and chuckled. "Fine yes, you can hear me. But only if you teach me some of your grawsome moves." I grinned at her and she giggled a little. I motioned her to follow me and she gladly did. Wow, she was so giddy. I've never met someone who was so eager to talk to me, it's just frigging insane.

"Oh by the way, I share with my mum." Caitlyn nodded, "That's cool. I share with Peggy." I gave her a simple nod back, "Oh, that's nice. Is Peggy your best friend?" Caitlyn shrugged, "Yeah were close. But I don't class anyone as best friends... I just have my close friends and acquaintances. For instance, Mitchie... for now, your an acquaintance." Oh good, she seems it the same way.

"I'm glad you said that. I was worried you might consider me a good friend already." Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I don't see why people do that. You've got to let a friendship grow before you say anything too quickly." Wow, she's like me! "Thank you! I don't get that either. You don't just describe someone as your best friend if you've only known them for like an hour!"

"Totally agree. Give me a hi-5." I chuckled, "Fine." I motioned my hand up and slapped it on top of Caitlyn's hand. Caitlyn laughed and exclaimed, "You call that a hi-5? You're terrible!" I then started laughing, "Thanks a lot! It's not that bad..." Caitlyn carried on belting out laughter, "Are you kidding? I have seen a dog do better than that!" I gave her a scowl and crossed my arms. "You suck Caitlyn."

Yeah, I was pretending to sulk. I wanted to see if Caitlyn was gullible. Caitlyn snorted and shook her head at me, "You're not really upset Mitch, you're bad at acting too." I gave her my meanest pretend to be angry look I could ever give her and yelled out, "YOU'RE SO NICE AREN'T YA CAITLYN? JUST WHEN I THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING ALONG, YOU JUST TURN INTO A BITCH. GET A LIFE."

Caitlyn then stared at Mitchie with this knowing look as if to say, "Is that all you got" and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Wow, she's impressive. I really thought I could get her going. I guess not. But I can't help it now, I must laugh.

I then looked back at Mitchie in these eyes, my fake anger disappearing into a grin and then a burst of laughter. Caitlyn joined me, cackling away in full volume that was so loud; people on the other side of the lake could hear us. Okay, a slight exaggeration... but her laugh was ridiculously humorous. As I tried not to laugh anymore, I said, "I found... your downfall Caitlyn! It's... it's stupidly hilarious laugh!" I couldn't stop my giggles.

Caitlyn slapped me and said through heavy breathing, "Shut up, it's not my fault!" I nodded, "Yes it is! You don't have to laugh like that!" Caitlyn was only chuckling now and I can see she rolled her eyes once more. Wow, she does that a lot.

"Was this all supposed to be one big joke to get me out of hearing you sing?" How can it be when you started it? Don't be daft Caitlyn. "I doubt it, when you were the one who took the piss out of my hi-5." Caitlyn grinned, "Oh yeah that's right. Well, I want to hear you now... so NO more jokes."

She was going to hear me eventually; I guess there was no harm. I huffed teasingly and finally gave in. "Fine, I will sing 'This Is Me'." So she followed me in the last bit of walking across the little bridge and through the shortcut.

We finally were standing in front of the cosy looking wood and brick made cabin. The cabin's made of maple and stable bricks which are pretty nice. It's a strong wood so this can last in thunderstorms. I then heard Caitlyn speak quietly, "Huh... this is a very nice cabin." I nodded, "I know. I'll show you inside." I opened the door and smelt the musky smell that suddenly whiffed through the air.

"Wow, even better inside! What does your mum do?" Caitlyn exclaimed. I chuckled, "My mum's a cook here. She started working here a couple years back." Then I heard the light brunette gasp at me. "What, Connie Torres is your mum?" I gave a strange look, wondering why on earth she knew her. "Yes... how do you know?"

"I've met her once, she makes the most AMAZING breakfast!" I nodded. Oh right, that makes more sense. "Oh right. Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, let's here you sing. Get your guitar out girl!" I rolled my eyes at her madness and I told her to sit on the chair by my bed. "Are you sure you don't want a snack first?" Caitlyn then folded her arms and gave me a very stern look, "Just play woman." I huffed again, "Alright alright!"

I vigorously grabbed my acoustic guitar that was standing by the closet that I and my mum shared and sat down on my bed in front of Caitlyn and then looked at her in the eyes and stuck my tongue out. She snorted and gestured her hand out for me to get on with it. I then looked down at the guitar that was in my lap and carefully placed the strap around me. I began to strum lightly as I began the familiar song that I wrote...

* * *

**Okay! We'll leave it there. Sorry I didn't go further, I guess the chapters never seem to be as long as I hope.**

**I have bad writer's block still. But eh, at least were getting a friendship here between Mitchie and Caitlyn **

**I do apologise that it's been a while since I have updated. You can have a go at me if you want!**

**I've been real busy with schoolwork you see... I promise that it won't be as long as 2 months for the next chapter.**

**Please review and I also thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Loony-Loonz**

**Ps. Have a happy Easter everyone! Oh, and there should be a little Nemi next chapter, maybe the one after :P**


	4. Update

Info on Takes Time To Grow:

Hey guys! I apologise DEEPLY for not updating this story yet! You see, the computer I normally use has gone corrupt and needs fixing. I am using my dad's mac, which doesn't have a document software to use. I'm writing this on google documents. I WILL complete chapter 3 once the computer is fixed. The problem is, I will have to rewrite it because the docx file doesn't work now that the computer is back to an XP, rather than being a windows 7. Yeah I know, confusing... but Microsoft is retarded haha. Anyway, I hope you guys understand and as SOON as I can, I will continue this. Hope you guys haven't died without this, I hope not having any Nemi to read is a nightmare... I always feel like that ;) So yea, forgive me!

Thank you all for sticking around though and I am sooo grateful for all the reviews I have! It means a lot :) Hope you guys are having a good holiday/vacation!

Loony-Loonz

xx


	5. New Nemesis

_**From last chapter…**_

_I then looked down at the guitar that was in my lap and carefully placed the strap around me. I began to strum lightly as I began the familiar song that I wrote..._

Chapter 3: New Nemesis

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Mitchie began to strum the guitar with her fingers. She said that the song she was going to play was a song called 'This Is Me', in which she wrote. But then she suddenly started singing and it struck me out of nowhere; her soft voice sinking into my ears.

_I've always been the girl, _

_That hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say._

_But I have this dream__,  
Right inside of me!  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time, to let you know…  
to let you know…_

This is real,  
This is me!  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me!  
Now I've found who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in,  
No more hiding who I wanna be…  
This is me

Do you know what it's like,  
To feel so in the dark.  
To dream about a life,  
Where you're the shining star.  
Even though it seems,  
Like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself,  
It's the only way…

This is real,  
This is me!  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,  
Gonna let the light, shine on me!  
Now I've found who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in,

_No more hi__ding who I wanna be,  
This is me._

I was amazed. She had a beautiful voice. I didn't know what to say as she asked the question, "So… what do you think? Terrible?" Yeah right! You'd have to be deaf to think that her singing was terrible! I finally managed to get words out for what seemed like 5 minutes. "N-no not at all, you stunned me with how… AMAZING YOUR VOICE IS!" I squealed, clapping and then bringing her to a giant hug.

She felt reluctant to hug me, but she patted my back gently and then tried to push me away. I had to roll my eyes. "Girl, I'm just hugging you." Mitchie shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not a hugger?" Hmm, I figured. "Okay, fair enough. But I do mean what I said! Are you sure you know what you're capable of?" Mitchie chuckled, "I'm not THAT good…" I looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Are you crazy? You so are!"

She gave me a shy smile and I notice her cheeks went a little red as she looked down. She mumbled a thank you. I smiled back, "No problem. Are you going to try for the Final Jam?" She shrugged. Then I felt a gust of wind. I also heard a knock at the door. Mitchie frowned slightly, "Is it for you?" I shrugged, "Well it's your door… I highly doubt it."

Mitchie got up from her bed and went to open the door. I heard a deep voice, a boy's. It sounded familiar. Ah, I know. It's Nate. Mitchie came back to me, a confused expression on her face. "Some guy for you."

"That would be Nate." Mitchie replied, "A friend of yours?" I just nodded and went to open the door for him. He was wearing the usual checkered shirt, baggy jeans and basic trainers. He looked… well, Nate. "Hey er… Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" I suppose I should introduce him to Mitchie. "Oh, I was just with the new girl Mitchie. She's quite the singer!" Nate nodded and placed his eyes onto Mitchie, placing his hand out to be shaken, "Hi Mitchie… nice to meet you." He gave her a small polite smile. Mitchie looked down at his hand and shaked it, she looked hesitant. I'd take a guess that Mitchie is not good with guys. I'm sure she'll get used to Nate.

"I guess it's nice to meet you…so, Nate right? You're one of the guys from Connect 3?" Nate frowned, "Oh… just one of the guys? Well, I am pretty famous. I'm not just some guy." Ouch! Nate sounded harsh. I didn't expect him to suddenly erupt like that. Mitchie looks a taken back.

Mitchie suddenly looked apologetic, "No, no I didn't mean it like that. I just…" Nate rolled his eyes and sighed a little too aggressively. Why was he suddenly in a mood? "Rather be talking to Shane? I understand; all the girls go for him. He's a real charmer. Don't hold yourself back." Nate gave her a sly smile and patted her shoulder. He turned to walk out, but I stopped him.

I whispered in his ear harshly, "What on earth are you doing? You're being a bit of a jerk Nate." Nate turned to me to whisper back, "It's not my fault she's just another Shane chick." Then Mitchie suddenly yelled, "How dare you! What is your problem? You say that it's nice to meet me, and then when I make the teensy weensy mistake you change your mood? If you must know, I'm not a big fan of Connect 3… and I know exactly what Shane is like. He's a player, I've dated one, HUGE blunder. Don't expect me to be a Shane chick, because I'm not. I'm here because I want to explore music, I play the piano, guitar and apparently I have an awesome voice! I'm not here to make friends, even though I've already come to find that Caitlyn is really nice… I'm here to make music!"

Wow. She's feisty… I've never seen someone shout so loudly, let alone shout at one of the boys from one of the biggest bands in America. She had confidence; she's a bit like me actually! She's definitely brave. I was stunned, genuinely astounded. I eventually spoke, "Jesus Christ Mitchie! Where did that come from?" She was still breathing heavily with anger. She attempted to calm down and slumped herself on to her bed behind her.

Nate looked amazed, his eyebrows lifted high. It looks as if he really couldn't say anything. He tried to talk, "I, I a-am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have made an assumption. Do you want me to leave? I will. Sorry Mitchie." He shook his head and looked down, attempting to walk out quietly. Mitchie looked up and I could tell she wanted to apologise too.

But I stopped her and looked at her with reassurance, "Don't worry Mitch, I'll talk to him." Mitchie sighed and gave me an indication to do so. She sat back on the bed and I walked outside to find that Nate was sitting on the ground by one of the big trees, playing with stones. He didn't look sad, but a little flustered. I ran over to him and sat myself down next to him.

I placed my head on his shoulder and spoke in a quiet tone, "It's alright Nate. I think you just upset her a little that's all. She was going to come and apologise but I stopped her and told her I would speak to you instead." Nate stayed silent for a moment and then said back, "She doesn't need to. I was being rather surly, I didn't mean to how I was. It just came out like verbal diarrhoea."

Well, that's not a nice thought. I chuckled, "It's okay Nate, and you apologised. No doubt she'll come around soon enough. Who knows? She might come out any second from her cabin." Nate snorted, "I doubt it. She doesn't seem the one who likes guys very much."

Caitlyn chuckled, "Perhaps, but she mentioned a player right? So I'm guessing she doesn't want anymore guys in her life until she has finally gotten over the fact that some dude she dated possibly had cheated on her." Nate looked at me with this look of astonishment. "Wow, you can read minds can't you?" Yeah right, I wish. I don't know if I'm correct! It would be rude to ask! Instead of saying what was in my mind, I just tittered and said, "Maybe I can, maybe I can't… take your pick."

I saw Nate roll his eyes from the corner of mine, obviously finding my humour ridiculous. Ah well, his loss. He is too serious for his own good. Maybe he'll end up with Mitchie, in which she might give him a sense of humour. Nate is probably the most sarcastic and serious person I have ever met.

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

Okay, so I might be making an actual friend. She's kinda awesome actually. She's super friendly, which is a little overwhelming… but it won't kill me. I do feel bad for shouting at Nate though, since I only just met him. But he was being a little rude, there was no need for him to be nice one minute and then blunt the next. But I feel that I should apologise.

I rubbed my eyes thoroughly, almost calmed down. I felt the urge to just lie back on the bed. But what would be the point when I'm not even tired. I think I'm going to go talk to Nate, make sure that I wasn't too harsh. Perhaps we could start again with the whole first impression thing. He probably thinks I'm a right loony. But I guess it doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm not expecting to be friends with him straight away.

I can't trust any boy right now. Guys have been so frustrating lately, especially my ex-boyfriend, who hurt me bad. In basic terms, he cheated on me like the little shit head he is. I want to get over him completely before I even think about making friends with any guy let alone trust one again. But I decided to step up and walk out of my cabin. I closed the door behind me, the sunlight glaring me in my eyes. It was certainly bright today; I had to scrunch my eyes slightly. As I looked around, I noticed the two people I was looking for under the big oak tree that I had seen many times before.

I smiled weakly, giving them a wave. I felt so vulnerable stepping closer towards Caitlyn and Nate. I had no idea why. I might have even been feeling this weird sensation at the pit of my stomach. Huh, how odd. I stood in front of them as they looked at me with small smiles. Caitlyn offered me to sit down. I did so. I exhaled, ready to say what I needed to. "Okay, I'm sorry for my little eruption back in the cabin, especially to you Nate. I don't know what came over me! I guess I just got angry because I am sick and tired of people having a go at me and I just can't deal with people being rude and…"

Out of nowhere, my voice was stopped. A finger was placed on my lips to shush me. It was Nate. He gave me this really, breathtaking smile. Oh god please let me know I'm not falling for the 'adorable trap'. (Something my friend made up whether I or my other 2 friends went all googly eyed over some boy.) I can't get involved again. I stared down at his finger that was stopping me to speak. I gently pushed it away, looking down to stop the eye contact between us.

"It's okay Mitch," I then looked back at him, frowning a little. "Did you just call me Mitch?" Nate nodded, looking slightly anxious. "Yeah… sorry, is that okay?" He calling me Mitch really shook me up, thinking of that fact that was my nickname that my ex called me. UGH! I couldn't get him out of my head. He's such an ass.

"It's fine, just no one has called me that since… err, never mind." Nate looked at me strangely but he guessed it would be best not to ask. "Right well, don't worry okay? You didn't need to apologise, you just surprised me. I guess I shouldn't have assumed. I was in the wrong, sorry again." You know, he seemed a little bit of a gentleman, not quite how I thought he would be.

Caitlyn then butted in, "Okay well… I'm glad you two lovebirds have sorted this out so quickly. I'm going to my cabin. Catch you later." Nate tried to stop her, "Wait Caity! Don't leave!" She carried on walking, giving us a backward wave as she went the other direction. Oh great, she left me with him. Like that's not going to be super awkward.

Nate turned back to face me, giving me a shrug. "Well, that's Caitlyn for you. Isn't she brilliant?" I chuckled, noting his sarcasm. I folded my arms and replied, "Yes, she so is." Nate gave me a shy smile, it looked so cute. No, I cannot think like that! Yet, I've never seen a guy as cute? Gosh, I've never done that! It's always been hot or sexy. I must be losing my mind! Why is this happening to me?

I really want to argue with myself, tell myself that I shouldn't be falling for another guy again. I can't do this again; I don't want to get hurt. He then asked me a question, my head back into reality. "So, what's your favourite thing about Camp Rock so far?" Hmm, I think it's definitely the calmness and the music lessons. But instead, I'll make a joke. "Oh, the thought of leaving…" I looked at him and he looked at me, suspiciously. But then it looked as if he was going to break a smile. But I couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst out giggling, as did he. I saw him roll his eyes. This went on for a good 2 minutes. As he was still chuckling he said, "That's too funny. No one has made me laugh like that in ages."

Huh, really? But that's not even a proper laugh out loud! I turned my head sideways and said, "Really? But I've heard people laugh louder?" Nate then stopped laughing and mumbled, "I'm not much of a laugher." Oh, crap… I didn't upset him did I? Man, I didn't mean to be harsh about it! "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean in that way." He shrugged and shook it off, "No worries, you didn't know. I'm just a serious person that is all."

Hmm, I wonder why. I know it won't be any of my business, but maybe it's to do with personal issues? I don't know. Maybe he's just naturally born with a serious nature. I hesitated to ask why but I felt it would just be best if I just left it and we moved on. I attempted to change the subject but then he said, "I don't suppose you've met Jason yet?"

I shook my head and out of nowhere, grabbed my arm. "Nate! Do you mind not pulling my arm off?" He quickly let go of me, "Sorry." He walked ahead of me, gesturing for me to follow. "Since you said no, I felt you should meet him. He's odd, because he loves birdhouses… and birds obviously. But he's a swell guy."

"Right, he's the third guy of your band. I'm guessing he's the nicest guy of all of you." He then turned to face me, giving me a little glare. "Hey! Don't you mean me?" I gave him a smirk, "Well I wouldn't say so, since you were rude to me." He opened his mouth wide open, looking at me as if I offended him. He then pretended to be hurt, obviously. He placed his hand over his heart and said dramatically, "That cut me deep Mitchie!" I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it big boy. Now, get on with it and take me to Jason." I heard him snort and he kept walking on as if he wasn't with anyone.

We eventually got to a cabin, which looked the biggest out of all of them. It looked amazing from the inside. I probably looked as if I was gaping. Nate must have seen my face, since he said, "Pretty cool huh?" I nodded in amazement. "It's grawsome!" Oh god, I used my word again. Kill me now. Nate must have seriously been giving me a weird look. But oddly, he wasn't. "Let me guess, a cross between great and awesome?"

I then looked at him in amazement. Oh my god! For once someone wasn't confused by my strange words. He then chuckled, "What? You didn't think I could catch on?" I raised my eyebrows and snorted in disbelief. "Wow. Maybe I've actually found some as weird as me." He shrugged, "Maybe. Do you talk yourself and believe that aliens are real? I know I do." Whoa, is this guy like… immune to who I am? "Yes! What on earth? I thought I was the only one on that! That's crazy."

He laughed gently, "That's how I felt until I met you. I was the only one around who spoke to themselves 24/7. Sure, Jason can be weird. But in a way, I'm even madder than him." I would have judged at this point, but I hadn't met Jason yet so I just nodded and said, "Yeah you are pretty wacky from what you've shown me so far." He rolled his eyes again. Man, he does that a lot! "Jeez, you really roll your eyes too much." He just gave me a shrug and said, "Force a habit I guess. Anyway, we've been standing here for like 5 minutes. Let's just go in now." I nodded and followed him. He knocked on the door quite loudly. A few moments later, a brown haired guy with curly hair appeared. Huh, he really looks quite like Nate. Maybe they're brothers?

He looked at Nate with a big smile, "Hey Nate!" He brought him into a hug. Nate looked quite squashed in his big arms. I'm guessing this guy was Jason. Nate patted his back. "Hey Jase no need to hug me, you only saw me yesterday." Jason looked at him with shock, "Dude! That's too long! Now get in here… with your new friend?" He pointed to me. "She's new, Caitlyn introduced me to her." Jason turned to me, giving me a really friendly smile.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Well hi. Welcome to Camp Rock! What's your name?" Hmm, he seemed nice. I shook his hand and gave him one of my best smiles, which may not be the friendliest one… but I'm not good with people. I replied, "Hey there. The name's Mitchie. And your Jason I'm guessing?" He nodded, "Yep! That's my name don't wear it out." He winked at me. I giggled a little, he seemed a charmer as well, but more in a brotherly way.

He gestured to come in. "You're welcome in. A friend of Nate's is a friend of ours." This is what I mean. Yeah, Jason already seems great and I suppose Nate too. But the friendliness can be too much. But I figured what the hell. If they want to be friends with me, I'll let them in. But not too much, I'll be vague about myself…simple as really. I nodded at him and walked in slowly, feeling slightly vulnerable to be in a guy's cabin. It smelled musky, the aroma of possibly smelly socks… but also deodorant and aftershave? Guys have such strange smell.

But weirdly, it didn't smell as bad as others. In fact, I could get used to the smell… since it didn't put me off when I came here. Normally, it would. But eh, they do say that when you get to know someone, you'll want to think that their smell won't bother you. It's weird, but people can be put off and have no idea why. But then they figure it out, figure that they just don't smell right. But it's okay here, and I'm kind of glad.

Jason gestured me to sit on the couch, next to Nate of course. Man, it seemed like Caitlyn and now Jason could have been pairing me up with him. Maybe they weren't intentionally doing it, but it felt so. Jason sat down on a chair and looked at me. He was probably wondering if I was going to say something. He then spoke anyway and asked, "So… how did you find out about Camp Rock?" I shrugged, "I saw it in the newspaper and I felt it looked pretty good. My mom **(English people say mum! But I'll say mom) **said she couldn't afford it. But then she found out from further details that she could get a discount if she worked here as the chef."

But then Nate and Jason looked at me with surprise. Jason asked, "Hang on, is your mum Connie Torres?" How did they know that? I didn't know my mum was THAT famous? I nodded, waiting to see what they would say. They both gasped. Wow, I guess they find that really amazing. "Oh my god, that's awesome! I love her food! She's an amazing cook!" Nate agreed, "Yeah! So glad she's the cook this year, the cook last year wasn't so great."

"Wow. So how do you know about her?" Nate spoke again, "Well we know she does that cooking show… a lot of people have heard of it." Oh right well yeah, that makes sense. But she's only local in Canada. Hmm, maybe she's heard of in America too? I had never realised I guess. "Cool. Well, maybe I could cook for you guys some time." I winked. I wasn't a bad cook myself. I guess I got that from my mum.

But out of nowhere I looked up, and found a guy right in my eyesight. He had straight-ish hair. He looked like Jason and Nate. I had noticed Nate was wearing converse, which I love. And Jason was different, wearing some awesome boots. He was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans and trainers, a towel in hand… probably drying his hand since it looked wet. But that's when I realised it must be Shane. He looked slightly shocked, I must have startled him. I swear I heard Nate groan a little. He then frowned a little, "Who's this girl?" Not to my surprise, he asked quite rudely. Well, I can tell this is probably not going to be pleasant.

* * *

**Okay! I'm going to end it there! You can do whatever you want to me. You can hunt me down, slit my throat… but I had to end it at some point. This is my longest ch****apter! I'm really happy with it, nearly 4,000 words! I would like feedback **** I suppose some of you saw my author's note? If not, well apologies for not updating. I know I haven't since April, but the computer crashed and blah blah blah. I won't bore you. So yeah, please review! And I hope you guys are all have a lovely summer break! Mine ends in 3 weeks. Not looking forward to going back to school.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Like I said, please R&R! Should be updating as soon as I can!**

**Loony-Loonz**

**x**


End file.
